


Amnesia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [21]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku è rimasto solo dopo che Chichi ha perso la memoria e il dolore per la perdita lo distrugge.





	Amnesia

Amnesia

Goku appoggiò la mano sullo specchio e abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Teneva la schiena leggermente arcuata in avanti, le ciocche spesse tre dita dei suoi capelli erano scompigliate, avvertiva delle fitte al petto e il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare.

_ Chichi si appoggiò la mano sulla testa fasciata e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, era stesa sul letto. _

_ Goku la fissava, la schiena premuta contro la parete verde-acqua. _

_ “Mi dispiace, ma non mi ricordo di te” disse Chichi. _

_ Goku si grattò la testa tra i capelli mori. _

_ “Urca, non ha senso. Perché di Gohan e Goten sì, ma di me, no?” domandò. Allungò la mano e sfiorò quella di Chichi, che la ritirò. _

_ “Non lo so, forse di te non mi voglio ricordare” ammise gelida. _

_ Goku ritirò a sua volta la mano. _

_ “Quindi non tornerai a casa?” chiese. _

_ Chichi sospirò e volse il capo. _

_ “Mi dispiace, non posso vivere con quello che per me è uno sconosciuto” rispose. _

Una lacrima scivolò lungo il viso del saiyan, intento a guardare il ciondolo a forma di cuore che teneva nell’altra mano. La pietra che lo decorava era rosso sangue.

__

_ “Stai attenta” disse Bulma, prendendo Chichi per un braccio, evitandole di cadere. _

_ “Non so come avrei fatto senza di te” sussurrò Chichi, mentre Bulma l’aiutava a sedersi. _

_ “Siamo amiche, è il minimo. E poi non parlare come se fosse chissà quale fatica prendermi cura di te” disse gentilmente Briefs. _

_ Goku le guardava, nascosto dietro la parete color crema della Capsule corporation. _

_ “Mi sento sempre così confusa” ammise Chichi. _

_ “Sì, ma non è una malattia e potresti ricordare tutto in qualsiasi momento. È solo un’amnesia” la rassicurò Bulma. _

_ Goku uscì dal suo nascondiglio e si diresse verso le due. _

_ “S-scusate…” disse con tono impacciato. I suoi muscoli era tesi e, con la mano sudata, porse il ciondolo a Chichi. “… volevo regalarti questo. L’ho comprato con i soldi che ho guadagnato con l’ultimo raccolto” disse. _

_ Bulma gli sorrise e fece un paio di passi indietro. _

_ “Vi lascio soli” disse. _

_ Chichi la guardò allontanandosi e sospirò, Goku si avvicinò di più e le porse il ciondolo. _

_ “Tieni” sussurrò. _

_ Chichi si alzò in piedi di scatto e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. _

_ “Non ci penso nemmeno. Mi hanno parlato di te, ‘alieno’, dei tuoi abbandoni e del tuo comportamento. Non ho nessuna intenzione di stare con un bambinone super-forzuto e scimmiesco” disse gelida. _

_ Le iridi di Goku divennero bianche. _

_ “E questo?” domandò. _

_ “Tienilo” sibilò Chichi. _

Goku guardò il proprio riflesso e singhiozzò rumorosamente, appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro e lasciò ricadere il braccio, il ciondolo gli cadde di mano ed arrivò sul pesante con un tintinnio.

__

_ “Mi dispiace, Goku. Ho cercato di farla ragionare, anche Gohan le ha parlato… però sembra essersi dimenticata del vostro amore. Le abbiamo fatto vedere le foto di matrimonio, ma mi ha detto chiaramente che non vuole avere niente a che fare con te. _

_ Sai, forse in futuro, al momento ha paura di voi saiyan. Fugge anche se vede Vegeta in corridoio” sussurrò Bulma. _

_ “N-non è colpa” mormorò Son. _

Goku cadde in ginocchio, il viso tra le mani, piangendo rumorosamente.

“Chichi!” ululò.

 


End file.
